


003: "I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses."

by stalker_san



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, K2 - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying almost everyday doesn't have to suck, especially when someone finally throws you a bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	003: "I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park or any of it's characters. This is just a simple writing exercise for fun. 
> 
> I'm still getting back into writing and hopefully you like this. 
> 
> Someone actually requested K2. I kinda love the feeling K2 gives me, or any pairing with Kenny. Kenny just seems like such an angsty character, whereas Kyle is so dramatic! Just imagine the drama that starts! And of course Kenny, although can be broody, usually takes his misfortune in strides. He really is one of the best characters. Funny, compassionate, hardworking, Kenny is such a dreamboat. Kyle of course has his great points, too! I'm just more of a Kenny fan.

"Here we go again."

Suddenly Kenny McCormick was shot out through a vibrant white light and thrown back into his shabby bed. Kenny felt a throbbing pain all throughout his body. He was dizzy and the room was spinning out of control. The young man, just turning 18 last week, managed to get out of bed. He was disoriented. Bile moving up through his body ready to spill at any moment. Kenny tried to hold it in, he really did, but instead he threw up stomach acid and old blood. Emptying himself off all the contents in his stomach he finally stood up, feeling better. The blonde was gasping for breath, trying to take in air as his lungs started to expand contract again. Vision spotted and colorful; entire body still shaking, muscles went into spasm.

Kenny hated coming back to life.

Finally able to function, Kenny went for one of his many old towels piled in the corner of his room. He moped up the bile and left the towel there to dry. He really should get another bucket. But right now his mother used his to gather the rainwater in the kitchen. Their roof was leaking again and the McCormick family couldn't afford to fix it yet. Mrs. McCormick never understood why he needed the bucket, but then again, no one ever recalled him dying.

Every morning, the day after death or DAD as he liked to call it, Kenny McCormick would rise from either heaven or hell and fall into his bed, perfectly intact and unharmed. No one recollected him dying and certainly no one saw him come back to life. His youngest sister Karen did ask him why he threw up so much but that was the only inclination that anyone knew something was deeply wrong with Kenny McCormick. Even his friends didn't notice him die. They mourned him before but always forgot he regenerated except for that one time that he saved all of humanity with the help of Fatass.

A bit older and wiser Kenny eventually learned how to control how long he stayed away for. When dying gruesomely or just in a bad mood, Kenny would sometimes visit Damien Thorne and Pip Pirrup in Hell. He was never dead for longer than a week though. No one questioned it or seemed to notice.

"Kenny, just whut the 'ell are yu doin'?" His mother yelled out in a southern, drunken slur. It was only seven in the morning. Maybe she was hungover from last night?

Putting on a blue turtleneck and one of his newer orange parkas, along with some underwear and stained jeans, Kenny existed his small room and made his way to the kitchen. He had to pass his father, still sleeping on the couch with beer in his hand, and snoring loudly as his free hand was shoved in his pants. The TV was still on and blaring. Something about a football player beating his wife…

_Whats new?_

Kenny saw Karen and Kevin sitting down. Karen eating her cereal with the first doll Kenny bought her. Kevin sat next to her munching down on waffles and drinking coffee. The blonde grabbed a bowl and right as he opened the fridge Kevin called out "No milk." he sipped his overly light coffee. Kenny sighed and grabbed the bread instead, at least he could have some toast. The blonde made a mental note to buy a new gallon after work tonight. He looked over at Kevin's plate.

_More waffles, too._

"Kenny…" His younger sister started as she watched him from across their tiny kitchen table. "You okay?" Her brown eyes, bright and watery, saw through Kenny. At least that's what he felt like. Karen always seemed to know when Kenny came back to life. She asked him the same question every DAD. Was it a sixth sense? You could never know in South Park.

"Mhm!" came his muffled reply. Kenny slipped his turtleneck down from his face and started to eat his breakfast. Blood and acid hung to his taste buds. He swallowed his food and ruffled his little sister's hair. After outing away their dishes he gathered their things and motioned for the girl to follow him out the door. Karen looked back at her family. Dad still sleeping on the couch, mother washing their dishes and Kevin heading back into their shared room.

"Later!"

She then grabbed onto Kenny's hand and walked to the bus stop with him, her backpack on Kenny's arm. Karen looked up at the blonde. She smiled at him leaving her troubles behind her as they head to the bus stop. The doll tagged along as Karen held it in a vice grip.

It was still early that morning but Kenny could see a familiar mop of red hair standing next to a few people. Stan, Kyle and Cartman stood around chatting about something up until green eyes wondered over to Karen and Kenny. Before Kyle could let out a hello, Ike ran past him through their small group to Karen. Kyle glared angrily at his brat of a brother and was about to yell at him when Kenny walked over, letting go of Karen so she could play, and put his head on his shoulder. He didn't have to should as much as Kyle was a bit taller than him. The blonde knotted his fingers, embracing Kyle from behind.

"Stop your fag shit so early in the morning!" Cartman yelled at Kenny.

McCormick blinked.  _Nothing new._

Yesterday evening Kenny was trampled to death by fans trying to see the new Galaxy Wars movie. It was a slow death but eventually the young man kicked the bucket, not getting to see the film. This morning he was back.

"Hey, where were you yesterday?" Kyle asked as he touched Kenny's cheek, Kenny still resting his head on Kyle's shoulder. His hand warm against Kenny's cold skin.

"The poor faggot probably had to work yesterday! But who cares? I still can't believe that-"

"Not another word fatass!" Kyle snapped before Cartman could spoil Galaxy Wars for Kenny.

Cartman and Kyle started their daily yelling match. Stan of course was texting his girlfriend who had an earlier bus pick up. The two younger children were standing in their own group talking about an afternoon show they watched.

_Yup. Same as always._

Kenny closed his blue eyes.

The rest of the morning went on as normal as it possibly could in South Park. Kyle and Cartman fought the entire bus ride to school before going to their respective home room classes. Kyle and Stan had AP English in the morning, while the Kenny had regular classes with Cartman. It felt a bit weird being separated after 8 years of being in the same class, but the boys were now on their final year of high school, getting ready for college.

Kyle had won a sports scholarship to a University in Colorado, one of the few boys in school to actually do so. It didn't help that his grades were also second to Wendy Testaburger, their Valedictorian. Stan was following his father footsteps and going into science, hoping that something could challenge him. Cartman was of course a genius in his own respect making it into the same college with minimal effort. Kyle thinks Fatass cheated his way there. Probably. McCormick was the only one who couldn't afford to go to school after graduation. His family too poor to send him and him not being book-smart enough to grant him a full scholarship, or any scholarship. He could take loans out but felt like he could probably just go community college for the same thing he would learn, just save him a few hundred thousand dollars. Besides, Kenny wanted to learn about cars and engineering. He doubt that the university had an affordable program on courses he needed to become a tech.

"McCormick, Kenny." Mr. Garrison called out, jolting Kenny out of Lala-Land.

"Mhm!" came Kenny's muffed reply.

Mr. Garrison was their homeroom teacher in Park High and he hadn't had a sex change in the last three years. Right now he was still straight and only slightly harassing the senior girls. Only the ones who turned 18 recently. He passed it off quite nicely, not catching anyone's attention except for Kenny. Being dead meant you had a lot of time to creep up on people. Kenny just so happened to figure out that Mr. Garrison was taking snapshots of the "barely legal" girls while working and showing them off to his buddies in the bar. It was one of his new offensive routines, something that he'd surely stop in a few months. Kenny just hoped that he wouldn't switch to boys until their class graduated.

Thinking of pretty boys…Kenny took his cell phone out of his pocket. The blonde sat in the back of the class along with Cartman and Butters. He secretly got one for himself and Karen, barely able to afford the plan. Their phones weren't the latest models but it did keep him in contact with his little sister while he worked or was out on misadventures with his group. He didn't want to alert his parents or older brother in fear of having to add them to his plan. Kenny typed out a few words and hit send. He then placed the phone back in his pocket. He felt a buzz and while Mr. Garrison was droning on he quickly checked it.

 _"What are you doing tonight?"_ Read the message Kyle sent him.

Kenny typed out a quick response. _"I have work tonight."_

_"Do you want to sleep over?"_

Kenny paused for a moment _. "Sure"_ He sent the message and put the phone back in his pocket.

After school Kenny texted Karen his plans for the evening, making sure to remind her to do her homework.

"Why can't I go along?" She insisted.

Kenny really didn't want her to know exactly why she wasn't allowed to go with him tonight. The blonde didn't want to expose more of his nightlife than necessary to his young and impressionable sister. He just wrote it off as going to the Broflovski house too late in the evening and it was a school night for her.

Kenny ditched his friends early to make it to work on time. The McCormick worked in the same auto shop as his father but was requested more often to fix and tune up vehicles. Kenny saw it as an opportunity to make some quick cash and to get more experience with cars. The NASCAR posters on his wall were still glued up and faded. His childhood dream of becoming a driver was still pretty far away but he was certainly inching his was closer. Greeting his father who was working over an engine in an old Hummer, Kenny changed into his uniform and walked over to his own workspace.

Time passed and Kenny didn't even know how long it was before his boss came over and kicked his creeper* giving Kenny a jolt.

"McCormick, we're closing." His boss said.

Kenny came out from under the car he was working on. It was the fourth one that night.

"You're dad already left for the day."

Kenny nodded and was getting up, going to get cleaned up and then gather his belongings to go.

"We've been getting lots of work lately cause of you, boy." The shop owner continued. "Good job." He handed Kenny a white envelope and walked back into his office. The curtains over the window that surveyed the workshop area were closed but Kenny could feel the shop owner look through them.

It wasn't pay day so Kenny was confused on what was in the envelope. Obviously his boss wanted him to open it up right away too, otherwise he wouldn't bother spying on the young man. Ripping off the tape that sealed the envelope and peeking in, Kenny gasped.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Inside the white envelope was a clump of a hundred dollar bills. There was a note in the clump.

"Kenny,

Happy birthday. You've done a lot for me so I'm doing one for you.

A buddy of mine who works for Paudi is interested in meeting you. He's offering to sponsor you so you can go out and make cars. This is your ticket to getting the hell out of here, unlike your folks.

Don't blow it."

Kenny couldn't really function beyond that point. He continued to reread the note a few times. His heart was beating so quickly, he could hear it! Taking a few deep breathes and letting in some air back into his lungs, Kenny walked over to the tiny office. He was about to knock on the door but didn't know what to say. His legs were shaking again and his vision was bleary. This time it wasn't from rebirthing, but happiness, which was so unusual for the boy. He's never gotten anywhere this far in life with help. Now some practical stranger, a man who barley spoken a word to him, is offering a chance of a lifetime to someone like him. What do you even say to that? Words were stuck in his throat and he was stuck in front of the store.

"Wouldya leave already you damned brat?" Came the shop owner's voice from behind the door.

Leave. Leaving sounded like a good idea. So Kenny grabbed his things and bolted. The usual forty minute walk to Kyle's place ended up as fifteen minutes. Barley breathing, sweating like a pig, Kenny knocked on the Broflovski door.

"Just a minute!" Yelled Mrs. Brofloksvki. She opened the door. "Oh, Kenny! What's wrong?!" She panicked at seeing the exhausted boy at her door, uniform still on and dirt covering his body.

"C- Could-"

"I got it mom, he's sleeping ov- shit! What's wrong?" Kyle came running down the rest of the staircase seeing Kenny. Kenny Just looked up and smiled at the red head. He felt nauseated and overly heated. Before he could get another word out Kenny felt his heart stopping.

_NO! NO! NO! NOT NOW!_

Kenny died in Kyle's arms that night. Over exhaustion from running a few miles with his heavy book bag full of books and clothing. Plus the lack of eating during the day, and well… That's what happened in South Park.

* * *

 The next morning Kenny bolted from his bed. Still disoriented and even throwing up on the same towel as yesterday, Kenny checked his bag.

Inside was the note and the money.

_Oh thank god._

Kenny then checked his phone. Text message from Kyle read:

" _What happened you spazz?_

_Are you coming over?_

_Kenny the shop is closed._

_Kenny are you okay?_

_Are you mad at me?_

_I'm coming over._

_The shop owner said you left._

_Kenny where are you?!_

_I'm going to your house!_

_I swear to god if this is prank I'M KICKING YOU'RE ASS!_

_Your sis said you knocked out when going home to change. Sorry! I'll see you tomorrow. ; *_ "

The building fear in Kenny dropped as soon as he read the last message. Kyle was always the paranoid freak. Thank god for Karen…

But how did Karen know to cover for him? Kenny was 99.9% sure his body was never around before regenerating. He viewed it from Heaven one day, trying to figure out what was going on. Although he was there no one gave him answers and he didn't see his body before his soul was sucked back down into South Park.

"Kenny, git yur ass up!" His mother screamed while banging on the door.

"Shut the fuck up!" his father yelled back at her.

That started a screaming match that Kenny really didn't need at the moment. His head still hurt and he needed to tell Kyle and Karen the great news still. He'd do it later tonight after work. The blonde stashed the cash in his book-bag, planning to put it in the secret bank account he had.

Getting ready for the day had been uneventful. Kevin ate all of the bread again and there was still no milk or waffles. Kenny had to share a poptart with Karen and promise her to get her breakfast on the way. While they took a detour to the corner store on the way to the bus stop Kenny could have sworn he heard Karen say "congratulations" in her small voice. But she wouldn't admit to anything.

The rest of the day went on quite uneventfully. Kyle and Cartman fought all the way to school, talking about Galaxy Wars. Stan and Wendy broke up again, only to get back together during lunch. Token received a new car for being accepted to his University of choice. Craig flipped off Garrison and got detention for the week, Tweek was tweaking during class and got sent with Craig. On the day went. Even work was the same. Kenny worked on a few cars, finishing three that night before leaving early to go grocery shopping. He bought a few things, went to the bank, and made it home all without dying that day. Now he just needed to make it to Kyle's safely.

Finally making it to the Broflovski's he knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" The same scene from yesterday without him dying.

Once upstairs in Kyle's room, safe and sound and not at death's door, Kenny grabbed Kyle and kissed him passionately.

The blonde's heart started to race and his temperature was skyrocketing so he slowed down their kiss and pushed their bodies to Kyle's bed. Kenny ran his thumb across Kyle' bottom lip and stared into green eyes.

"What wrong?" the red head asked. He was underneath Kenny, legs apart to allow the blonde to lay on top of him. His thighs against Kenny's torso, warming the blonde even with their clothes on. Kenny just continued to smile at the young man beneath. He placed another kiss on his lips. Slow and sensual, basking in the warmth and comfort that Kyle brought him.

"I haven't kissed you in two days." Kenny said finally.

A blush crossed Kyle's face. He looked away. "Well, of course not! You're always so busy with work and we only see each other at school..." He stopped, not wanting to sound needy.

Kenny kissed Kyle once more. "I have great news though." He said as he placed small kisses along Kyle's jaw line. Pale skin turned red. Kyle ran his hands over the blonde's back underneath the blue turtleneck. His green eyes fluttered closed as Kenny licked and nipped at his neck. Kenny's own hands beginning to lift the red-head's t-shirt.

"W-what is it?" he said. Stuttering from the pleasure. Kyle let out a soft moan as Kenny lowered his head onto Kyle's chest.

Leaving kisses along Kyle's pale collar bone, "Let me tell you after this." He moved to run his pink tongue along Kyle's nipple. Kenny teased it, running his teeth softly across and then lightly sucking on the area.

Kyle let out another small moan and grabbed the end of Kenny's shirt taking it off of the blonde. He then flipped them over, straddling the blonde and taking off his own shirt. Green eyes peered over at the door making sure it was locked before giving Kenny a haughty smile. The redhead felt Kenny's bulge straining against the blondes jeans and hitting Kyle's backside. Kenny grinned as his hands found Kyle's hips and moved the boy to grind against his clothed erection. "Uh..." Kyle tried to be quiet. He leaned over kissing Kenny, rocking back and forth over his boyfriend. Kyle pressed his hips down as Kenny pressed up, both trying to create more friction. The bed rocked slightly, not hitting the wall, yet.

Blue eyed glazed over watching Kyle rock his hips over him. The red-head's skin was flushed and his hair becoming wild with heat. The neat bun Kyle usually had his hair was coming undone. Sweat started to glisten his skin. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath, biting his bottom lip. The sight of Kyle almost reaching orgasm with their pants  _on_ made his erection harder, if that was possible.

Kenny reached to embrace Kyle and pulled them to their side where he slipped a leg between the Jewish boy's. Their hips bucked and Kyle's gasps were hidden by Kenny's kisses. Kyle's nails embedding themselves in Kenny's back as Kenny kept one bruising grip on his hip and the other hand curled in his red-hair, bun finally coming free.

"Babe, gonna-"

"Shh."

Kenny bit Kyle's bottom lip and gave a hard thrust.

"Ahh!" Kenny swallowed the rest of the moan. Kyle spasmed against Kenny, giving one final shuddering breath. He panted sweat collecting on his temple and hair in his face. The blonde groaned, holding Kyle close as he released.

Kyle ran his hands down the blonde's back, softly caressing the skin. He left red marks along the back and feeling the irritated skin. "Finally got your daily hugs and kisses?" Kyle asked as Kenny's head rested on his shoulder.

"Mhmm.."

* * *

 "So what's the good news?" Kyle asked, bedsheets over his naked torso. He leaned in trying to see blue eyes in the darkness of his bedroom."

Kenny, exhausted over their nightly activities, brushed a red curl from Kyle's face. "You remember that talk we had about me going to school?"

"Yeah? I still think you should go or at least try." Kyle started before Kenny muffled the rest of his lecture his his hand.

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish."

Kenny was smacked rather hard on his arm, but Kyle let him finish.

"You know how I love cars-"

"Obviously-" Kyle cut Kenny off.

"Oh, my fucking god. Let me  _finish_!" Kenny whispered angrily.

"You just did!" Kyle said playfully. Kenny glared angrily so this time Kyle really shut up.

"Some guy from Paudi wants to see me." Kenny finished.

"So? That's it? Why does he want to meet you?"

"He... He wants to sponsor me. The guy wants me to study mechanical engineering next fall so I can work for him."

"WOW!" Kyle said loudly.

It was true. Earlier that day, Kenny finally talked to the shop owner. It seemed that one of the cars Kenny revitalized belonged to the Paudi-guy. He loved the work Kenny did and was a bit upset to learn that he was stuck in the small town of South Park. Apparently the shop owner was a mechanical engineer for Paudi before retiring and taking over the family car shop in South Park. When he saw Kenny's potential he shoved some big jobs his way to see what the blonde McCormick could do.

"I'm so happy for you right now!" Kyle squealed. "Oh my god! I am so happy!" Kyle hugged Kenny tightly. "Oh my god! This means you're gonna leave here too! Did he say which school? Do you know how far away it is? What if it's across country? What if he makes you go too far? Holy shit dude, what about us? Is long distance gonna work?" Kyle started to panic as he went on. Kenny smashed their mouth together, teeth clinking and he kissed Kyle. "Ow!" came the muffled yell.

"We'll work that out later. But you know I can't function without your daily hugs and kisses."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first K2 work. You'll notice how I tried to focus more on Kenny and his personality. There's a lot of negativity surrounding Kenny McCormick all the time and I tried to dissolve that in this fic. I like a happy Kenny. Originally it was gonna be a hurtful angsty fic but the prompt was on the happy side, so I chose to stick to that. Maybe the next one will be a bit darker?


End file.
